


In the Still of the Night

by DMitchell1985



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMitchell1985/pseuds/DMitchell1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Henry’s body may lie beside his lover in the night, his mind shall surely leave him there to wander off alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sister_Disco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Disco/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any part of _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter_.
> 
>  **Author’s Notes:** This was written for [Stiney’s](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com) sister, [Manda](http://boy-cat.tumblr.com/), as her Welcome to Tumblr Drabble! I got as close as I could to 100 words, whoops! Her prompt was: young Abe/Henry, no smut. I did what I could with what I had to work with, but my muse wouldn’t write a decent story where they weren’t naked in some way. No actual smut, so there you go. Some of you might recognize part of a line from [this album](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mate._Feed._Kill._Repeat.). Shamelessly stolen and I shall do it again! Random Henry backstory is a go.

Henry’s fingers skated along the edges of Abraham’s collarbones, carefully memorizing the shallow dips and curves of his skin. His lips pursed together automatically as his eyes followed the paths his fingernails cut across Abraham’s sternum to reach the gentle rise of a lone nipple.

It is all he can do not to ravage the young man lying asleep beside him; though it can be argued that it is only because he has already thoroughly done so. He had wanted to move slowly, with a kindness that would kill a lesser man, for the first time that Abraham would lie with another person. Yet, no amount of restraint he could impose upon himself could still his grasping hands or his searching lips. No measure of failing willpower could subvert the basest of instincts that commanded his body to mate, feed, kill, and repeat in an endless cycle of obsession.

Henry found there to be a certain beauty to the madness. An unnamed eloquence belonged to the silent destruction that he had unleashed from town to town to town before he had learned to suppress the howling rage of vampiric hunger, which dwelled within his breast. As surely as he knew that he was no longer that cursed animal, slave as it was to its own unbridled thirst, he knew that he would sacrifice more than Abraham would ever know to give him even the barest chance at this bit of peace for even one night.


End file.
